


things we lost to the flames

by livtontea



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Episode: s01e06 The Day That Wasn't, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livtontea/pseuds/livtontea
Summary: David Katz dies on the battlefield from a bullet wound, the small piece of metal rocketing into his chest from one side and out the other. He dies, because of all the blood, and the lack of any medical attention, and because that’s what you tend to do when you get shot straight through the chest.





	things we lost to the flames

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, but I needed me some good old Klave angst. (This is definitely not the saddest I could get, but I'm tired and don't want to fix anything.) I might write more along these lines later, but as of now this is what I've got, and this is what I'm posting. 
> 
> Title is from [Things We Lost In The Fire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MGR4U7W1dZU) by Bastille

Dave dies on the battlefield. He dies without having a chance to say goodbye. Not to himself, not to anyone.

David Katz dies on the battlefield from a bullet wound, the small piece of metal rocketing into his chest from one side and out the other. He dies, because of all the blood, and the lack of any medical attention, and because that’s what you tend to do when you get shot straight through the chest.

Dave dies, and that’s the end. He dies, and because of that, he doesn’t see Klaus sobbing over his body, or running and grabbing the same briefcase he showed up with all those months ago, or unlatching it with tears running down his face. He doesn’t see Klaus appear on a bus in twenty-nineteen, with Dave’s blood on his hands and grief on his face.

For the longest time, Dave doesn’t see Klaus at all.

He doesn’t really do much, for any of it. He drifts, here and there and everywhere, trying to find somebody, anybody. He doesn’t. Not anybody that could help him with what he needs. (He’s not sure he knows exactly what.)

And then.

Then.

Then he feels it. A pull. Like something bright and desperate coming up close and calling his name, asking him to come home.

So Dave follows.

He follows the voice, the sound, the pull, until he’s in front of him. Klaus.

He looks just like he did the last time Dave saw him. Or maybe not, his clothes are different, and he’s tied up to a chair. But his eyes have the same wild tired look in them, looking at things Dave can’t see.

Looking at him.

“Klaus,” he says, warm and a little surprised and more than overjoyed.

“Dave,” his lover sobs, the single choked up word finding its way out of his throat. “Dave.”

Dave moves closer, closer to Klaus. One hand reaches out, wanting to touch, to feel. To offer something, anything to stop Klaus from crying. He’s missed him.

And then.

Then.

Then Dave is dead. He drifts, here and there and everywhere, trying to find somebody, anybody. He doesn’t. Not anybody that could help him with what he needs. (He’s not sure he knows exactly what.)

Dave thinks that maybe he’ll never see Klaus again. Almost certainly never see Klaus again. He’s just a ghost, lost to war. Lost to time. Lost to death. Lost.

Taken from Klaus, and taken from himself.

If ghosts could cry, Dave thinks he would have run out of tears a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't like how Five reversed the timeline just before Klaus could talk to Dave. Not a fan. Let them be happy, please.
> 
> My tumblr is [@seven-misfits](https://seven-misfits.tumblr.com/). Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
